Ice Cream Hype
by Stratus5
Summary: Roxas never should've let Axel have that third ice cream cone... AkuRoku, OneShot, Shonenai.


A/N: I was so hyper on ice cream last night. XD You can see where the inspiration for this came from, I take it. XD Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters, etc. in the game. Not making any profit off of this. Just having a heap of sugar-hyped fun.

It had seemed an innocent enough gesture at the time, Roxas thought vaguely. So the one cone of Sea-Salt ice cream that he had promised to buy Axel had inevitably turned to two; it had appeared an utterly harmless thing to do…then.

Now, the blonde could not help thinking that perhaps it had been a grave miscalculation on his part, as he lay in bed, futilely trying to get to sleep.

A creaking sound from the other side of the bed confirmed his suspicions, yet again. Not two seconds later--as, he noted, had happened about fifteen times in total since he'd gotten I _into_ the bed--the mattress began rapidly shifting - up, then down, up, and down again, in a ceaseless rhythm that accomplished no less than thwarting any and all of the blonde's attempts to sleep.

Not bothering to suppress an aggravated and very tired sigh, Roxas rolled over to face the cause of the disturbance - none other than his best friend Axel.

Number eight of the Organization was sitting up beside him, lightly bouncing in that strange but rhythmic way. The fiery redhead was also stifling a series of what Roxas assumed to be giggles in his pajama sleeve, creating an odd snorting sound.

All right, Roxas admitted, maybe allowing Axel to have a I _third_ ice cream cone only two hours before they went to bed had been a bad idea. But he had only treated the flame-wielder to the first I _two_, so it wasn't really his fault for landing himself in this predicament. Mostly.

Sighing again, the blonde promptly reached out, and snagged the shoulder of the sugar-hyped Axel. The redhead immediately looked over at him, and abruptly stopped both bouncing and giggling. A guilty expression appeared on his face.

"Did I wake you again?" he asked sheepishly, hurriedly halting a (doubtless) sugar-induced twitch of his right leg.

"No," Roxas muttered bluntly. "How could I have slept in the five minutes since you did it last?"

A guilt-ridden noise was Axel's only response.

"Stop bouncing on the bed, and go to I _sleep_," Roxas commanded sleepily, pulling the other down by the shoulder so his head was resting on the pillow beside the blonde's.

For a few moments, a rather restless silence hung between them. Roxas was beginning to wonder if Axel had actually taken his advice to heart, when the redhead's voice drifted to his ears again.

"Roxas?" he inquired softly.

"Hnn?"

"Can I have a kiss goodnight?" There was just a touch of Axel's usual, humorous flirtation in the question - but overall, Roxas detected that the other was serious in his request.

"Will you go to sleep for real if I do?" Roxas questioned back, the smallest of smiles spreading across his features.

"Yes, I promise." Inwardly, the blonde was amused by how juvenile the words sounded coming from Axel's mouth, as he slowly nodded his approval.

Propping himself up on one forearm, Roxas leaned over his companion, and gently pressed his lips against Axel's. The redhead smiled into the kiss, and they remained that way for nearly a full minute, until Roxas quietly pulled away.

"Now go to sleep," the blonde reminded in a near-whisper, using one hand to trace soothingly against the older man's cheek. Axel nuzzled into the caress, and obediently closed his eyes.

For a long moment after the smiling redhead had stilled, Roxas continued absently stroking the soft, pale skin of Axel's temple, all the while watching the expression of pure innocence on the other's face.

Maybe letting Axel have more ice cream than was technically sane hadn't been an entirely bad judgment, as he'd thought before.

"Good night, Axel," Roxas whispered, leaning over to brush another quick kiss on his lover's cheek.

He fell asleep with the image of that smiling face drifting through his mind.


End file.
